


Just a Dream?

by AberrantScript



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Depressed and lonely, Ursula drinks a little too much and has a very sexy dream featuring her favorite student, who seems a little more real than she usually is.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Just a Dream?

**Author's Notes:**

My very first story for this super cute, hilarious, sexy and amazing anime! I highly recommend this to anyone that has Netflix! Go check it out!

This was a request from 4chan, asking for a drunk Ursula to have sex with Akko. I had some fun with this one. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: _Little Witch Academia_ Copyright Trigger (2017)

* * *

JUST A DREAM?

"When are you gonna tell her, Ursula?"

A young, blue haired woman sighed as she slumped over her bedroom desk. Her finger twirled around the rim of her cup. Half filled with whiskey; she wasn't entirely sure how many it would take tonight before she forgot about her troubles.

She couldn't quite remember how many she'd already had, to be honest.

Her troubles, though, simply wouldn't go away with just one. Or even two.

Akko was so determined to meet her idol, to meet Chariot...

But, how would she actually feel about her once she met her? How would she react once she learned the truth?

Sigh...

She drank another hefty gulp of alcohol. It wasn't enough, so down another two gulps went.

Akko would hate her... Surely, she would! There was no other way around it.

There simply was no fancy way she could talk herself out of this one.

That beautiful first year student would finally meet her beloved Chariot; and then all her dreams would come crashing down like a waterfall.

And it would all be her fault...

"Your fault, Ursual."

Sigh.

For a long time, she debated with herself why it even mattered anyway. Akko was just another fan. Just another student. She'd meet her, and then move on.

They always do.

Ursula drank from a full glass; she didn't even remember filling it back up.

What was she gonna do?

She giggled.

Well, for tonight at least, she knew exactly what she'd do~

A certain cutie was on her mind all day. She knew it wasn't good to think about her own student in such a way, but she couldn't help it!

The young girl was so passionate, so strong in her own special way. She never gave up!

She was easily the most courageous person she knew.

She was really quite beautiful, too~

Ursula bit her lip as she laid her cup on the desk; whiskey sloshed around the glass.

Her knowing hands crept up her track suit, until she was cupping her own breasts.

"Oh, Chariot, I've wanted to do this to you for a long time~" her lover whispered into her ear.

Ursula moaned, squeezing her breasts harder.

"Your breasts are perfect~" she moaned, parting her lips.

Ursula reached up and pinched her ear, gasping; imagining it was her little student biting her lobe.

"A-Akko, w-we can't keep doing this..."

The teacher spread her legs, feeling the imaginary witch press her knee between Ursula's thighs.

"Why not?" Akko demanded, wedging her knee deeper between her mentor's legs.

Ursula gasped, not knowing where her own hands were; not even realizing her lover wasn't real.

"I-I could get in trouble, Akko!" she squeaked, feeling fingers roam all over her chest once again.

"Then, you better not scream again," Miss Kagari responded, before kneeling down on the ground.

"A-Akko? N-no, please... if you do that to me, I- I'll surely-"

Ursula gasped as she heard her bedroom door close.

Her lustful eyes turned to see a flushed Akko standing there.

"A-Akko? How did you get over there?"

Her student looked so confused...

And so tasty~

Ursula crooked her finger and beckoned her to her lap.

"Come to me, Akko~"

The young witch gulped, and Ursula hesitated for a moment.

She'd had this fantasy so often; since when did her little Akko act so skittish?

"Why are you teasing me? When we're alone, you're always such a slutty bunny~"

Akko gasped, blushing fiercely. She grasped her robes and started shaking.

"I-I've never done such a thing!"

Ursula started purring, "Mmm, you know how much I love being teased~ You know me so well, my little Akko~"

The young girl took a step back, stared at the ground, and did her best to not pass out. Why was her teacher saying these things...?

Then, she noticed the whiskey bottles on the ground.

Two... three... oh, geez...

"Are you drunk?" the young witch asked, trembling a little.

Ursula purred, "I'm drunk on you, my love~"

Akko squeaked, hiding her face behind her hands. She shook her head side to side before parting her fingers and looking at her teacher.

"Y-y-you love me!?"

The blunette smiled, "Of course I do."

She beckoned her to her lap once more.

"Now, come and join me~"

Akko couldn't believe it! Her feet were actually moving forward! Her heart was pounding so much... Her teacher loved her! Her mind was going to explode at this rate.

When she was standing in front of Ursula, she clenched her fingers tightly in her robes.

Ursula reached forward and cupped Akko's cheek.

"Oh, Akko, I wish you were really here."

She closed her eyes.

"But, I know you'd never love someone like me."

Akko was shaking.

"I..."

Her teacher opened her eyes, staring straight at her.

"I-I could be real if you wanted me to be."

Ursula smiled so much it stung Akko's heart.

"Even in my dreams, you're still so sweet. I'd never deserve you."

Akko saw a tear start to form in her teacher's eye, and that finally spurred her to action.

She put a hand on her shoulder, prompting Ursula to look at her once again.

"If I was real, what would you want me to do right now?"

"Dominate me," Ursula didn't even hesitate.

Akko blushed brightly.

"I-I..."

Ursula smiled again.

"I'd want you to sit on me, kiss me, force your hand down my pants and ravish me until I fall unconscious."

Somehow that didn't help alleviate Akko's embarassment.

She clumsily tried to sit on her teacher's lap, putting her legs on both sides of the chair. She nearly fell off, but Ursula caught her just in time.

Both girls felt so hot, so close. Ursula's arms were holding Akko's shoulders, and the young witch's hands were-

"O-oh," the woman moaned.

Akko's hands had grabbed Ursula's breasts in her frantic attempt to not fall.

She gulped, then squeezed those boobs experimentally.

"A-Akko!" her teacher moaned.

Well, this is exactly what she wanted, right? Akko's brain was basically short-circuiting anyway, so this incomplete line of reasoning was all she had.

She started playing with her teacher's breasts. In the heat of the moment, Ursula's shirt felt paper thin; but it was still too much.

"Take it off," she demanded.

Then, she blushed.

Why the hell did she just say that!?

Ursula moaned again at being ordered around by her own student.

She pulled her shirt up over her head, wiggling a bit since she was trapped between Akko and the chair. She tossed it to the ground.

Akko gulped again.

Her teacher was nude for her now. Because she asked for it. Oh, geez, what had she done!?

"I-I'm sorry I'm not wearing anything sexy."

Ursula hiccoughed.

Akko blinked, her mind caught on that two simple facts that her teacher was wearing a sports bra; and that she was still drunk. How had she forgotten that!?

...could it be that Akko wanted this, too?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I-I just prefer feeling comfortable, and since no one would want me anyway, I-"

Oh, that's right, the bra...

Akko interrupted her teacher by slamming her hands onto the bra cups.

Ursula squeaked, "Akko?"

The young witch smirked; her heart racing; her fingers itching to do more things she could barely understand just yet.

"Akko!" the woman moaned as her student made her breasts into her own personal toys.

"Oh, Akko, more!"

More? Akko's brain couldn't even process that. What else could she do?

Then, she remembered, hazily, that her teacher wanted her to put her hand down her pants.

The young witch leaned up, taking her hands off Ursula's breasts.

"Akko?"

Then, she took the plunge and dove a hand straight down those pants, making her teacher nearly scream in surprise!

Akko was blushing so hard. Her mind was screaming at her to hide her face. But she couldn't look away from her teacher's raw expression.

"Akko!" Ursula clenched her eyes shut and shook like a tree battered by a hurricane.

Soft. Her teacher felt soft. And so very warm. There were no other words to describe it.

Akko didn't even think she was touching her vagina yet. Just, her teacher's skin was so silky smooth. Every inch her fingers touched was the same as the last.

And every movement had her teacher quivering and panting for even more.

"Touch my pussy, p-please Akko," Ursula begged.

Akko could faint from her embarassment at any moment now; her heart sending so much of her vital blood straight to her face at alarming rates.

But she pressed on; quite literally, by wiggling her fingers even deeper inside her teacher's underwear.

Finally, with a soft moan, Akko found a third word to add to her vocabulary.

"You're wet."

Ursula moaned, "I-I'm always wet for you, slutty bunny."

Akko didn't know how to process that, so she didn't even try. She did, however, continue touching her teacher in that very naughty place.

Her fingers glided up and down Ursula's slit, until she found the deeper opening that all girls had.

Ursula wanted to be dominated, right?

That's all Akko's brain had to go on, so she took the plunge and claimed her; pushing a finger inside her teacher's wet heat.

Ursula needed no extra stimulation for her orgasm to suddenly explode in screaming ecstasy.

Grabbing onto Akko's robes, she shook and cried and fell apart as waves of pleasure crashed into her.

Akko was at a loss for words, but she knew in her heart that this was the most beautiful her teacher had ever been.

She couldn't explain it. But she wanted to see it again. She wanted to be the one to cause this.

Akko wanted to be the only person to ever see this... to ever cause it...

The young witch gulped. She finally knew what was driving her toward this.

She wanted her teacher. She wanted to fulfill Ursula's wishes.

She wanted to dominate her.

When Ursula finally came down from her orgasm, she was smiling and staring into her student's eyes.

"Akko, wow! That was the best-"

"Stand up."

Ursula blinked, "Wha-"

"Now."

Akko was standing beside a table, and just pointed at it.

Ursula was still trembling from her orgasm.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"T-take your clothes off, a-and lay on your desk."

Ursula gulped, "B-but there's stuff on-"

"Then, move it or I'll knock it off!"

She was quick to obey her student, laying back on her own desk, completely naked... at Akko's mercy...

"You're all mine. Every last part of you."

"Y-yes, I'm all yours, all yours..."

As Akko claimed her teacher over and over again that night, with her fingers and her lips and even her tongue; Ursula had to admit that was the best, and longest, dream she'd ever had.

When she finally woke up in the morning, she didn't feel cold like she normally did after a night of lonely drinking and masturbation. She had to get ready quickly for classes or else she'd get scolded again.

But, good things come to those who wait, you know. And soon enough there was Akko, sitting in her class, staring at her.

This was Ursula's favorite part of the day, and it never failed to bring her a pang of sadness everytime Akko had to leave for her next class.

However, this time she was pleasantly surprised when the young witch strolled right up to her before immediately leaving.

"O-oh, Akko! Um, uh, c-can I help you?"

Geez, Chariot, can you at least try to not sound like a lovesick schoolgirl!?

Akko, without a reply, walked around the desk that was separating them.

"Akko?"

The young girl grabbed her teacher's robes, right at her collarbone, and yanked her into a kiss.

"Mine," was all she said before walking away.

Ursula was left in a daze; before a horrifying (and wondrous) realization struck her.

Last night wasn't a dream!


End file.
